The Vacation
by Rotem Shahar
Summary: Improv fic for XF_Fanficaholics


Title: The Vacation  
  
Authors: Rotem and Kayla  
  
Rating: PG-13ish  
  
Category: S, R...maybe some H  
  
Keywords: Improv, MSR  
  
Spoilers: Famous Syzygy quote, Arcadia if you can find it  
  
Feedback: please?? LaughsR@prodigy.net (Rotem) and ZoomZoom87@aol.com (Kayla)  
  
Archive: Gossamer, Xemplary, SEFAMSRN, and EMXC are all ok. Anywhere else just send us an email to let us know first.  
  
Summary: Improv fic for XF_Fanficaholics  
Our items were:  
1) Scully dying/highlighting her hair and Mulder freaking  
2) A roller coaster  
3) A wedding gown  
4) A red rose  
5) A dancing baby alien  
6) A broken zipper  
7) A food fight  
8) High school  
9) A weird al yankovic song  
10) Sunglasses  
11) A pack of crayons  
12) The Mafia  
13) A postcard  
14) A Macintosh computer  
  
The items will be in bold if the email emails it the way it is. If not then it's your job to make sure we used all the items!:)  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are ours. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and FOX.  
  
Authors Notes: Holiday Inn Express really is a hotel in the Tampa area and it really is approximately 10 minutes away from Busch Gardens. Blizzard Beach is really in the Orlando area near Disney World but for the purposes of this story its in Tampa near Busch Gardens. Thanks to Samantha for fixing it:) Thanks Cathey for Beta reading it!:) Thanks to Sam again for helping with the ending! As you all know, we got really stuck so if you don't like the ending its cause our brains were focused on the evil school and couldn't focus all our creative energy on the fic. Sorry!  
  
P.S. Don't mind the characterization in this. It's not all that great so go read something else if you want them to act normally:) Just thought we'd warn you.  
  
  
  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
It was their wedding day. She was dressed in an exquisite wedding gown. It was white, long sleeved, and touched the floor, giving the effect that she was floating above the floor. He was dressed in an Armani tuxedo, with a red rose in the pocket. As she walked down the isle his eyes filled with tears. This was the happiest moment of his life. He was finally getting married to the person he loved. By the time she reached the altar he was crying tears of joy.   
The priest announced "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And they met in the middle to share a kiss.   
After the wedding ceremony, they were all herded into a ball room magnificently decorated. There was a banner over the entrance announcing "The Truth Is Here" in green and black letters. There were tables scattered throughout the room, each covered with a beautiful, cream colored tablecloth. Each table was set with a peculiar centerpiece. It stood in the middle of the table dancing in accordance to the music. It just like one of those dancing flowers in a pot that they sell in stores. But a dancing alien baby took the place of the flowers in the flowerpots. In the middle of the room was a dance floor awaiting the bride and groom to take their first dance. As they swayed to the music, the rest of the world seemed to disappear and they were the only two on the dance floor and the only two in the world. Their wedding guests watched in awe as they focused on nothing but each other, as if nothing else in the world matters.   
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
X-Files Office  
Tuesday, August 27, 1999  
3:37 p.m.  
  
Mulder was snapped out of is daydream by a voice that was constantly calling out his name.   
"What?" Mulder asked sheepishly once he realized that he had zoned out while Scully was talking to him. Aggravated, Scully said "You haven't been listening to a word I said, have you? It figures, we have to meet Skinner in ten minutes and you're off daydreaming instead of helping me figure out what we're supposed to tell him!"  
"I thought we already planned out what we were going to tell Skinner." Replied a completely confused Mulder.  
"Yeah, whatever. Look, we have to get up there or else we'll be in more trouble than we are already in, ok? Lets go." Scully answered crankily.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Skinner's Office  
Same Date  
3:51 p.m.  
  
Skinner was waiting for them when they got there. He waited for them to be seated before he began talking. "Agents" he said, "after rereading your report on this last case, I have come to the conclusion that you are both in need of some vacation time."  
  
Their case was about bacteria that ate through anything, including human flesh. Because of stress and exhaustion the agents failed to realize what should have been obvious. The bacteria was vulnerable to cold hence the outbreak did not occur within the cold sealed lab but when the bacteria was brought to the mines.  
  
The reason Scully didn't know what to tell Skinner is because she was ashamed of the fact that she missed such a seemingly obvious fact in the analysis of the bacteria.  
  
You have both been under a lot of stress due to this case, and I feel that you are not working up to your full potential. Also, since neither of you have taken a vacation ever since you started working on the X-Files, I am ordering you both to go somewhere fun and relax and enjoy yourselves for two weeks." He then paused although not long enough to let either agents object. "Dismissed." He said, and both agents rose and left his office.  
  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Basement  
Same Date  
4:07 p.m.  
  
"Bye Mulder. See you in two weeks."   
"Wait!" Mulder said before she could leave the office.  
Suddenly, he became nervous. Its not like I'm asking her on a date or anything. He thought to himself. I just want some company over these next two weeksSure, yeah, you just keep trying to convince yourself of that another part of him thought. Whatever, it doesn't really matter. I've already called her back. I have to ask her now.  
"You wanna come to Busch Gardens with me?? They have a lot of fun rides there I hear. Please?" Mulder said.  
Yey! thought Scully. She was hoping he'd want to spend some of their vacation time together.  
"Sure Mulder. But I'm going to visit my mom tomorrow. Bill and Charlie are going to be there. They're on vacation right now also."  
"Ok, then, how about I book us a flight for tomorrow night, that way we can sleep on the plane and check into a hotel early in the morning and still make it to the parks opening on Thursday?"  
"Sure Mulder, that sounds fine. Jut let me know what time the flight is so I leave myself enough time to pack."  
"I'll pick you up on my way to the airport, that way we both won't end up paying for our cars in the parking garage. See you tomorrow. I'll call and leave a message if your not home letting you know what time the flight is and what time I'll pick you up."  
Great, thanks, see you later, bye!" and with that, she walked out of the basement, actually looking forward to her vacation.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Apartment 42  
Wednesday, August 28, 1999  
7:34 a.m.  
  
Mulder was awake and wondering what he should do. He had already purchased two airplane tickets to Tampa, Florida and reservations at the Holiday Inn Express, which is 10 minutes away from their final destination. Now all he had to do was call Scully and tell her what time he would pick her up.  
"Hello?" Scully said as she answered the phone.  
"Hey Scully!" Mulder replied just a little too enthusiastically considering the time.  
"What Mulder?" She replied grumpily, for she was just awakened by this phone call.  
"I just called to let you know that our flight leaves at 9p.m. so I'll come pick you up at 7, ok?"  
"Sure, fine, whatever." Scully answered.  
"Great! See you then!" Mulder said and hung up the phone.  
off to pack! Woohooo! I get to spend two weeks with Scully! Mulder was practically jumping for joy by the time they got off the phone. wow! I still can't believe she agreed to come with me. Yey!   
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Mrs. Scully's House  
Same Date  
8:36 a.m.  
  
Dana Scully arrived at her mother's house a little bit earlier then expected. She got out of the car, knocked on the door, and waited for her mother to unlock it and let her in. While she was waiting, she wondered what her mother had planned for them to do today. She already told her mom that she was going away with Mulder for the rest of her vacation and her mother was very happy and pleasantly surprised to hear this news.   
Mrs. Scully let her daughter in, and they sat down on the sofa and talked, while waiting for Bill Jr., Tara, and Charlie to arrive.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Fox Mulder's Apartment  
Same date  
8:41 a.m.  
  
After checking his suitcase over three times to make sure he wasn't missing anything, he put his suitcases next to the door, turned the television on, and flipped through the channels. After thirteen minutes of channel surfing, he realized that his efforts were futile, and that there was nothing on t.v.  
  
He called the Lone Gunmen, only to find out that they were busy working and couldn't talk to him right this moment.   
  
Mulder started pacing around his apartment trying to find something to do. His video collection didn't seem very appealing at the moment and he didn't have any books to read. He saw his computer and decided to go online and try to pass the time online.   
  
He turned on the computer and waited for Windows 98 to load. He started AOL and went into a random chat room. He sat there for a few minutes trying to follow the different conversations but found it almost impossible. He exited the chat room and decided to see if he could find a map of Busch Gardens in order to see which rides there were and figure out which ones he would like to go on.   
  
After half an our of finding nothing, he tried using Yahoo! Search engine. He found there a list of about 15 sites with Busch Gardens on them. One of those sites had a list of attractions on them and Mulder saw that five of them were roller coasters, three of them were water rides, and the rest were other rides.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
In the Car driving on a road  
Same Date  
12:34 p.m.  
  
After everyone had arrived, they spent a great deal of time talking and catching up with each other and just talking. Then they all decided to split up and go eat lunch, and then to meet back there later on in the day. Dana and her mother were on their way to the salon.   
  
"I think you should get your hair done for your vacation" Mrs. Scully stated.  
"But Mom, it's a vacation. I shouldn't be getting it done now because it won't matter! "  
"Dana, just do it for me, ok?" and then she lowered her voice and said, "And for Fox..."  
"What did you say Mom?"  
"Look, you know you love him, you can't just deny it. "  
  
How did she know? I didn't tell her! How did she find out? She thought as she turned a bright crimson color. Even as she thought this she realized what it meant; she had just admitted that her mother was right.  
  
"Mom, I do believe I'm old enough to know what to do, I don't need you telling me what to do!"  
"Dana," she said frustrated, "Just do it for me, ok?"   
"Whatever."  
And after this was said, they both dropped the argument, both feeling it was pointless.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Fox Mulder's Apartment  
Same Date  
1:46 p.m.  
  
After visiting all the sites he checked the clock on his desk and realized that he hadn't eaten anything since he woke up. He walked to the supermarket across the street and bought himself something to eat at the Deli there. After eating, he went to the local park to play a little basketball before picking up Scully.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Salon  
Same Date  
2:47 p.m.  
  
Upon arriving at the salon, they were told that their appointment had to be pushed back until four o'clock due to an unexpected problem with one of their customers.  
As they were sitting and waiting, their argument started again.  
  
"Dana, I think you should get your hair highlighted."  
"But Mom, it looks good now. I mean, I don't want to do anything to it." Scully argued with her mother while sitting waiting for their appointments.  
"I know it looks good honey, but it's been that way for a long time now. You need to change once in a while."  
"Come on! I just want it shampooed and styled, ok?!"  
"Dana Katherine Scully, will you listen to me?! It will look great!"  
"But Mom!" Scully didn't care; she wanted her normal hair.   
The woman came back and called them for their appointments, both at the same time. They followed her and sat down in the chairs, next to each other.   
"What would you like for me to do?" The woman asked Scully.   
"She'd like to have her hair highlighted and styled." her mother answered for her.  
The woman looked to Scully for her answer.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Scully said reluctantly.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Basketball Courts  
Same Date  
4:58  
  
He finished playing basketball and checked his watch. He saw that he had just enough time to get home, shower, and get to Scully's place on time to pick her up.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Dana Scully's Apartment  
Same Date  
6:20 p.m.  
  
Scully was exhausted after getting home from her mother's. Her arguments with her were proven futile; she ended up doing what her mother wanted. She looked into the mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time since she got home. It was hard for her to get used to seeing her hair with blonde highlights after having her hair its normal color without highlights or other treatments. All of a sudden a new thought crossed her mind. What's Mulder going to think when he sees my hair?? He's going to freak! Uh-oh. Maybe I should warn him? Nah, that'll ruin the surprise!   
She sat down on the couch, hoping to find something on t.v. to keep her occupied while she waited for Mulder to pick her up and take her to the airport.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Scully's apartment  
Wednesday, August 28, 1999  
6:56 PM  
  
Mulder stood outside Scully's door and knocked.   
"Wait a sec Mulder! These bags are heavy!" she shouted from inside.  
" Hey, I'll get em!" he said and opened the door.  
He closed it behind him, and tried to find Scully.   
"Where are you?" he asked, looking around to find Scully.   
They had to leave quickly, or else they'd miss the flight.   
"I'm in here Mulder!" she shouted from the bedroom.   
He followed her voice till he got to the door. When he began to open it -  
"NO! Stop! Wait! I'm naked! Wait a sec!" came Scully's frantic voice from behind the door.   
"Then why won't you let me come in?!" he leered. "Come on Scully! You said all you had to do was get your suitcases and stuff! What's the hold up?" he said annoyed and rushed.   
Scully thought frantically. What would she do? He would see her hair! Maybe a hat...no, it would still show. Maybe she should just go on and quit stalling...So she opened the door, and then quickly grabbed her luggage before he could see her face. She pulled it up to the door, and handed him a bag. Mulder saw a flash of blond and he freaked.   
"Scully?! What have you done to your hair!?" he said.   
Scully slowed and took a breath. "Mom convinced me to highlight it. Actually, it was more like ordered me to. Hey, it's not permanent. I'll go away someday! And why do you care? It's not your hair."   
"Some day? But it might stay in for a long time! It was so pretty when it was red-totally red! It was absolutely beautiful that way!" he quickly shut up, for he knew he had said too much already.   
Scully smiled happily. "Hehe. Mulder, come on, let's get going!" Scully said as she grabbed her bag and left with Mulder.  
  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Mulder's car  
Same day  
7:17 PM  
  
As the two sat in the car an awkward silence settled. Mulder was too afraid to talk, thinking he'd say something and get Scully angry again. He didn't want that, even though he felt she looked so damn sexy when she was angry. But she was right, it was her hair, her decision, and it would go back to normal sooner or later.   
  
Scully was also busy thinking. He doesn't like it! I should have never listened to mom. Now this entire trip is going to be awkward. I just realized that I love him and... She paused, pondering this thought. Yes, I do love him, but does he love me? I mean, when you marry someone you swear to go through thick and thin. That should include new hairstyles.... Marriage.... I'm already thinking of marriage and I haven't even told him how I feel yet!   
  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Dulles International Airport  
Same day  
8:24 PM  
  
"Are you absolutely sure we are supposed to have first class? I mean, it just doesn't seem right!" Scully argued.  
"Scully, listen to me ok? I booked us for two first class seats together. Ok?" Mulder told her.  
Scully awed at him, almost mesmerized.   
"Hehe. Scully, you look amazed that I have actually spent more money than just enough to scrape by on! Hey, I even got us a good hotel!"  
"Where, the Ritz Carlton?"  
"No!"  
Scully smiled in spite of herself.  
"Thanks Mulder." she said simply and then went drudging off to their gate.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Same Place  
Same Day  
8:45 p.m.  
  
They went to get some food after they had checked in at their gate. They passed by many different stores while searching for a place to eat. They passed by a children's store in which they sold coloring books and packs of crayons, tacky sunglasses, and other assorted toys and items to keep children busy on the plane ride. They ended up in a shoddy little restaurant that served coffee, which they both needed, and sandwiches. They ate tiredly, with Scully eating the most. She seemed to be having trouble taking each bite. Her eyes were droopy, and she was starting to become rather pale.   
"Have you been sleeping well, Scully?"  
She looked up at him lifting her eyebrow questioningly.  
"Well, you don't seem to be very awake, and I just got a bit worried. You look really tired." Mulder sincerely said.  
"I'm fine, Mulder. I've just been a bit tired lately." Scully said as she squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
The Plane  
Same Day  
9:12 p.m.  
  
They had just gotten settled in on the plane and were sitting down in their extremely comfy first class seats, awaiting the take off. Scully was basically conked out in her seat. Mulder was getting a little worried. Maybe she hadn't been sleeping? Nightmares? Insomnia? Maybe she wasn't eating? She was a little pale, and thin. Hey wait a second Mulder, Scully's always been a tiny little thing! She's like a miniature person, get over it! You're extremely paranoid, did you know that?!Sometimes his mind could get away from him and jump to conclusions. So he settled back into his seat and closed his eyes for a bit. Scully did the same.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Same Place  
Same Date  
11:21 p.m.  
  
Scully was tired, and bored. Mulder was asleep; there was no one to talk to, nothing to read, and nothing to do in general. She was mad, too. When she had woken up, she had gone to the bathroom to splash some water on her face, and when she had come back, the flight attendant had been flirting with Mulder. Thankfully, Mulder hadn't been interested in the least, and had ignored her. That still didn't make her feel good though. She was tired, but wanted to stay up so Mulder wouldn't think anything was wrong. She had been having nightmares and hadn't had much sleep in the last few days. It seemed so appealing now...  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
STOPPED HERE  
  
Same Place  
Thursday, August 29, 1999  
1:57 AM  
  
Scully had definitely crashed, for she wouldn't be slumping on Mulder's shoulder (actually whole left side to be precise) happily dreaming away. No, she most certainly would not be doing that if she were awake. Mulder had been surprised to say the least when she had said: "Mulder..."  
  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Scully's head  
Same date  
About the same time  
  
She was sitting on porch swing with Emily, and a little red headed girl. There was a small boy, about 3 or 4,out with a man in the yard. The man was tall, lanky, and had dark hair. She couldn't see his face, but seemed familiar. The she realized it-The man was Mulder!   
"Mulder...!" she had said, trying to get his attention.   
Maybe he knew who the two kids were. Maybe they were hers! She thought silently. Mulder came up the steps to her and came up to her.  
"What is it Dana? Are you ok?" he asked sincerely  
"I, I guess I'm fine. Where am I Mulder?"  
"You're at the house, with your 3 kids, Katie, Emily, and William. And of course, your wonderful husband." he smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  
"Ok. So where do we live?"  
"Are you ok Dana? Seriously."  
"Yeah...I'm fine, but where do we live?" and then the dream ended with just blackness...  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
The Airport  
Same date  
4:03 AM  
  
They had been waiting over an hour for their luggage now, and they were sitting (Scully pacing) in the "waiting room" of the office for whatever department took care of lost baggage.  
"Miss Scully and Mr. Mulder?"  
"Yes?" They said in unison.  
"We have found your things. We don't know where they were, but we found them. Sorry for the hassle and the wait." the man said as he brought out their bags.  
"Thanks." Mulder said boardly.  
So they took their bags and went out the door, into the crowded airport.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Rent-A-Car Center  
Thursday, August 29, 1999  
4:17 a.m.  
  
Mulder and Scully wearily carried their bags to the car rental building. Scully sat down in a gray, uncomfortable, plastic chair with their bags at her feet while Mulder went to counter to rent the car.  
"I'd like to rent a car for two weeks, please." Said Mulder.  
"Sure," the lady replied, "your wife seems pretty tired. Where did you fly from?"  
Too tired to explain that he and Scully aren't married, he just replied "From Washington DC, we're on vacation here. Could you give us directions to the Holiday Inn Express near Busch Gardens?"  
She gave him a map along with the keys to the car and told him "Sorry, I'm not good at giving directions, I just rent out cars."  
"Ok, thanks anyway." Mulder said as he paid for the rental.  
  
"Scully, I got the car, let's get out of here and get ourselves checked into the hotel."  
She just grumbled an answer and got up with her bags and followed Mulder to the car.   
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Car on highway  
Same Date  
4:44 a.m.  
  
When Scully didn't answer Mulder's question, he looked over at her to see what was wrong. He saw her asleep in the passenger seat, with her coat draped over her shoulders. He reached to the back seat, took his coat, and placed it over her shoulders. Then Mulder turned his attention back to the road and continued driving.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Holiday Inn Express Parking Lot  
Same Date  
5:00 a.m.  
  
Mulder pulled into the parking lot and saw that Scully was still sleeping. He didn't have the heart to wake her so he went to check them both into the hotel and then go from there.  
"Good morning, welcome to Holiday Inn Express."  
"Yeah, I'd like to get the keys to the rooms I reserved."  
"And what rooms would that be, sir?"  
"A room for Dana Scully and a room for Fox Mulder."  
The man checks the computer to confirm these reservations and finds that there is only a room reserved for Dana Scully.  
"I'm sorry sir, but there is only a room reserved for Dana Scully, we don't have any record of a reservation for a Fox Mulder."  
"But I made the reservations myself! I reserved two rooms! A room for Dana Scully and a room for myself!"  
"I'm sorry sir, but there is only one reservation."  
"Ok, then, is there a different room I can rent?"  
"I'm sorry sir, but we do not have any vacancies at this time. You could come back tomorrow and check again, but as of right now, that is the only room available."  
"Sure, fine, whatever." Mulder said as he took the key and went back to the car.  
  
When he got to the car he saw that Scully was still asleep and he realized how tired she really was. He decided to take all their luggage up to the room first and then check if Scully was asleep when he got back.   
  
After ten minutes, he had carried all of their bags and suitcases up to the room and went back downstairs to the car to check on Scully. He wasn't surprised to see that she still slept soundly. Instead of waking her, he decided to carry her up to the room, so she could get a full nights sleep before they went to the parks later that day.  
  
Scully was awakened from her peaceful slumber by the sensation that she was moving. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in Mulder's arms. She deduced that she had fallen asleep in the car and he was now carrying her to her hotel room. She feigned sleep in order to savor the sensation of being carried by Mulder.  
  
When Mulder got to the door of the room, he had some trouble unlocking and opening the door. It took him a few minutes, but he finally did it. He closed the door behind him and gently and carefully placed Scully on the bed. He took her shoes off and placed them by the bed. Then he covered her in the bed sheets so she wouldn't get cold and wake up.  
  
He then looked around the room. It had two beds, a couch facing a large screened TV, a mini-kitchen, and a bathroom. He bent down and kissed Scully on the cheek as he said good night, and then retired to the other bed.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Holiday Inn Express  
Room 1121  
Thursday, August 29, 1999  
9:00 a.m.  
  
Mulder awoke and checked his watch. It was only 9 am. Still two hours until the park opened. He decided to go get himself some of the free continental breakfast that the hotel was serving.   
As he was walking towards the lobby, he saw all these kids that appeared to be high school students.   
"Hey, why aren't you all in school?" Mulder asked one of the kids.  
"We're here on a field trip with our high school. They have a special field trip for the student who got straight "A"s throughout all of last school year." The kid told him.  
"Oh, all right." Mulder said and continued walking.  
  
As Mulder opened the door to the lobby, a group of teenagers covered with milk and cereal ran out the doors yelling, screaming, and laughing. Cautiously, Mulder walked into the lobby and saw that it too was covered with milk and cereal. It looked like a miniature hurricane hit the lobby and spewed all the breakfast contents all over the furniture and all of the unfortunate bystanders of this disastrous food fight. He walked around inspecting all of the food laying on the floor, and after confirming his suspicions that none of the food is edible, he turned around, walked out of the lobby, and went back up to the hotel room.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Holiday Inn Express  
Room 1121  
Same Day  
9:32 a.m.  
  
When Mulder got back to the room Scully was already awake. She had just gotten out of the shower and was dressed in tight fitting jeans and a plain, sleeveless, blue shirt. Her hair was still wrapped in a towel and she was sitting on the bed trying to open her suitcase.   
"Mulder, can you help me open my suitcase? I think the zipper is broken. I forgot to get my hairbrush out of it before I took a shower and now I cant get the suitcase to open."  
"Sure Scully, move over and let me try."  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
  
"Damnit! Why wont this freaking suitcase open?!?!?"  
"I told you the zipper was broken, Mulder!"  
"Yeah, but you asked me to try and open it!"  
"Well, I wasn't sure if it was broken! I just wanted to make sure. Here, let me try again."  
And sure enough, the zipper opened with ease.  
"See, that wasn't so hard Mulder." Scully said with a smirk.  
Mulder just rolled his eyes and said, "Hurry up! The park is going to open without us!"  
So Scully went back into the bathroom and did her hair while Mulder sat and waited for her impatiently.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Busch Gardens  
Same Day  
10:59 a.m.  
  
After stopping at IHOP to get breakfast, they drove to Busch Gardens, in hopes of beating the long lines onto the rides. As they stood in line to buy tickets into the theme park, they heard a Weird Al Yankovic song playing from the speakers inside the park.  
"Hey! I love this song!" Mulder said excitedly.  
"Really? I've never heard it before." Scully replied.  
They stood in comfortable silence for the rest of the time they waited to buy their tickets.  
Once they bought the tickets and got into the theme park, Mulder said, "Scully! Let's go on the new roller coaster Gwazi!!"  
"I don't know Mulder, I don't really like roller coasters that much."  
"Please Scully?? It'll be fun! And you can choose the next ride we go on. Please?"  
"Oh, all right. Fine. But next we're going on the River Rapids."  
"Ok. Come on Scully! I don't want to have to wait in the really really long lines."  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Same Place  
Same day  
2:46 p.m.  
  
They came off of the River Rapid ride soaking wet so they decided to go on the rest of the water rides while they were at it. It was an unusually chilly day in Central Florida although it was the end of August, one of the hottest months there. Scully shivered and Mulder wrapped his arms her trying to keep her warm. Scully made no move to extract herself from his embrace. They walked through the park holding each other until they came upon a particular area of the park. It was the equivalent of a food court in a mall. In every direction there was a food stand, a vendor, or a restaurant to eat at.   
"You hungry Scully?"  
"Yeah, actually. I'm famished."  
"That's not surprising considering the fact that we both haven't eaten anything since we stopped for breakfast."  
"Ok, then lets get something to eat and then head back to the hotel. I'm kinda tired from walking around all day."  
"Sure. Sounds like a plan."  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Room 1121  
Same Day  
4:24 p.m.  
  
They arrived at the hotel and decided to relax for a while. They sat on the sofa and turned on the TV. They flipped through the channels and agreed upon watching Nickelodeon, after a heated debate. As the cartoon started, Mulder pulled Scully closer to him so her head was resting on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her stomach. She contentedly sighed, and soon fell asleep.   
When the cartoon was over, Mulder looked down at Scully and saw that she was asleep. He kissed the crown of her head, took the remote, and flipped though the channels. Upon realizing that there was nothing on TV, she turned off the television, and went to sleep, still holding Scully in his arms.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
When Mulder next awoke it was almost 10 p.m. He had slept soundly and peacefully for approximately five and a half-hours without nightmares or any other troubles. He then realized that Scully was still asleep. Gently, he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He carefully put her down and covered her with the blankets. Then Mulder stood watching her pondering whether he could join her in the bed. After a few minutes of speculation, he decided that he would accompany her in the bed. He got under the covers and pulled Scully back against him. He found sleep a few seconds later.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Room 1121  
Friday, August 30, 1999  
10:13 a.m.  
  
When Scully woke up Mulder was no longer in bed. He had pulled up a chair and was sitting watching her sleep.  
"Hey, Mulder" Scully said sleepily.  
"Good morning. You want me to get you some breakfast while you get ready to head back to the park?"  
"Sure, that sounds good, Mulder."  
And with that, Mulder left the room leaving Scully to get ready and to silently contemplate her changing relationship with Mulder.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Busch Gardens  
Same date  
11:31  
  
Mulder had came back with her breakfast, which she took and ate silently. She was still thinking about their relationship and what was going on between them. When she had finished, they made their way to the car in relative silence. Thus, they arrived at the park and entered, continuing on the route they started yesterday.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Same Place  
Same Date  
3:56 p.m.  
  
They stopped for a late lunch at one of the restaurants in the park. They sat next to each other in a booth with Mulder's arm around Scully. She scooted closer to Mulder and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence until the waitress came.  
"Are you ready to order?" She asked perkily.  
They ordered their food and the waitress left in a hurry. Scully picked her head up off of Mulder's shoulder and opened the map of the park.   
"Ok. We've been through four different sections of the park. Can we leave the last two for tomorrow? We can go back to the hotel after we finish eating and go swimming."  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Mulder replied. I wonder what type of bathing suit she brought. Hope it's a bikini. Shut up! She's just my partner, my friend, my best friend. Oh, yeah? Then why is your arm draped around her right now? If you were only friends you wouldn't have done that! Hmmm.... does this mean that she wants to be more than friends? If she did then wouldn't she have let me hold her like this, or yesterday for that matter.   
Mulder's thoughts abruptly stopped as their food arrived.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Room 1121  
Same Date  
5:47 p.m.  
  
They got back to their hotel room and Scully immediately went to her suitcase, grabbed her bathing suit and something to wear over it, and went into the bathroom to change. As Scully changed in the bathroom, Mulder was emptying his suitcase onto the bed looking for his bathing suit. Scully walked out of the bathroom dressed in jean shorts and a tank top and watched amusedly as Mulder tried to find his bathing suit. He was so wrapped up in finding his suit that he hadn't heard Scully come out of the bathroom, nor was he aware that she was watching him until she let out a muffled giggle. He spun around only to find her staring intently at him sitting in the midst of his clothes. Her hands were covering her mouth unsuccessfully trying to stifle her giggling.   
"You think that's funny, do you?" Mulder asked her playfully.  
All Scully could do was nod her head in hopes of keeping her laughter under control.  
Mulder then got a mischievous glint in his eyes and before Scully could move, he had placed her on the bed and was tickling her mercilessly. Scully started to squirm and kick trying to get away from Mulder but she didn't succeed. He was bigger and faster than she was so he was able to pin both of her hands above her head with one hand to keep her from hitting him. He kept tickling with his other hand. Since he was sitting beside her kicking didn't do much good. She still squirmed and tried to get away but to no avail.  
In between laughs she was able to say "Mulder! Stop!"   
But Mulder didn't listen. He just kept on ticking.   
"If you want me to stop you have to ask nicely, Scully." He said in a childish tone.   
Being as stubborn as she was she refused. But after a few more minutes of laughing her mouth started to hurt from smiling so much. "Please Mulder! Stop tickling me!"   
Slowly, Mulder stopped ticking her. Wow! She's so pretty, all red and flushed. As he thought this he leaned towards her.  
Ohmygod, he's going to kiss me. Ohmygod he's going to kiss me. Ohmygod he's going to kiss me. Scully thought over and over again as Mulder leaned in closing the gap between them. The kiss was chaste and short. His lips brushed against hers and he then pulled away trying 2 gauge her reaction. He looked into her eyes and saw the same thing he was sure she saw in his. Love and lust. He closed the gap between them again, this time more passionately.   
  
They never made it to the pool.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Busch Gardens  
Saturday, August 31, 1999  
12:43 p.m.  
  
They walked around the park holding hands and talking just like a couple of dating teenagers. They would have arrived at the park sooner but it took them a while to get out of bed. As they walked around the park looking for another ride to go on, they walked into the carnival area. It was an area with many game booths. Mulder spotted a basketball booth and decided to play.  
"Mulder, you know those things are rigged. Almost no one ever wins in these games!"  
"Come on Scully, I know that, but I'm going to try anyway. It's fun. It doesn't really matter if I win or not."  
"But you can just play basketball when we get home. And it's free!"  
"Yeah, but there I can't win a prize."  
"All right, fine. Have fun; it's your money anyway."  
And with that, Mulder went over, paid the man a dollar and took the basketball from him. He turned to Scully and said, "Do I get a good luck kiss?" half jokingly and half-serious. She contemplated the question for a minute and gave him a quick kiss.  
He then turned around, aimed, and threw the ball. It swooshed through the net without even touching the backboard. He accepted his prize graciously and then turned to Scully.  
"I guess that good luck kiss worked after all." He said.  
Grinning, she replied "Guess so."  
He handed her the prize and shyly said "I won this for you."  
She took the little alien holding a heart and smiled radiantly.  
"I love it." She honestly told him.  
They joined hands again and continued walking.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Hotel Pool  
Same Date  
5:54 p.m.  
  
The sun was still out and Scully was lounging on a beach chair with her eyes closed and Mulder was swimming in the pool. He got out and walked up to her.   
"You sure you don't want to come in the pool now?"  
"Yeah Mulder, I'm sure. Maybe later, ok?"  
"Fine." And he walked back into the pool.  
A few minutes later, Mulder came up to Scully and said "It's later!" And with that, he picked her up and jumped into the pool with her.  
"Mulder! I can't believe you just did that!" Scully said and splashed him in the face.  
"Well, I did, so you better believe it." He replied and splashed her back.  
Scully splashed again and thus started the water fight. They swam around the pool splashing each other and playing silly water games neither had played since childhood.   
After about half an hour of carefree relaxation, they were both tired and decided to stop splashing around. Mulder came up behind Scully and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled his arms tighter around herself and leaned into him. Mulder lightly kissed her forehead and started spinning around in the water, taking Scully around with him. She lifted her feet off of the pool floor in order to let him spin them around faster. She enjoyed the feeling, being held by Mulder, especially since no one had gotten hurt or killed in order to get them to open up to each other. Mulder stopped spinning and Scully turned around. She looked up into his eyes as she leaned closer to him. He leaned down and they kissed passionately. He broke the kiss and carried her out of the pool and to their hotel room.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Restaurant  
Same Date  
11:32 p.m.  
  
They got dressed and went out for dinner. They hadn't eaten anything since breakfast that morning. They ended up in a Cracker Barrel not far from the hotel. There were rocking chairs placed outside the restaurant, and attached to the restaurant is a store to browse through while you wait to be seated. They placed their names at the bottom of the waiting list.  
"Your table should be ready within the next half hour." The register lady said.  
"Thank you" Scully replied, and they wandered around the store.   
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Same Place  
Sunday, September 1, 1999  
12:00 a.m.  
  
They were seated in a booth and given menus and silverware. They were looking through the menu trying to decide what to eat when their waiter came up to them.  
"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.  
"Ummm...I'd like to drink some hot tea please."  
"Very well, and what will you have sir?"  
"I'll have a glass of iced tea."  
With that, the waiter left and Mulder and Scully went back to examining their menus. When the waiter came back they were ready to order. The waiter took their order and left. They made light conversation until the food came. They conversed about everything and nothing; yet none of their conversations even lightly touched upon their work. Their food came and they ate in silence, only breaking the silence to either ask for a refill or to ask for the bill. They argued lightly over who would pay, and finally, Scully won. She used the argument that he had made first class reservations, which cost extra money and that the hotel they were staying at was more expensive then they had previously agreed upon. She paid and they headed back toward the hotel. Scully drove them back to the hotel. They got back, changed into more comfortable clothes to sleep in, and spooned up like little baby cats and fell asleep.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Holiday Inn Express  
Monday, September 2, 1999  
10:13 a.m.  
  
Mulder awoke to little butterfly kisses being planted along his jaw.   
"Morning Scully." He said and he leaned over to kiss her.  
"Morning yourself" she said smiling. "What do you want to do today?"  
"Uh...hmmm.... Want to catch a movie?"  
"Sure, which one?"  
"I don't know.... You decide?"  
Scully grinned, "How Eyes Wide Shut?"  
She received a definitely odd look from Mulder.  
"Just kidding! We already saw Sixth Sense.... Runaway Bride?"  
"You want to see that?!"   
"Yes! Duh! What do you think?" She playfully hit his arm.  
"Whatever you want to see...." he trailed off.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Movie Theater  
Same Date  
11:34 a.m.  
  
They stood in line to buy tickets to Runaway Bride. Scully stood leaning on Mulder with his hand draped over her shoulder. They got to the ticket booth, got their tickets, and went into the theater. They weren't hungry since they stopped for breakfast on their way to the movies, so they passed by the concession stand and found the theater that the movie was playing in. The theater was only half full since the movie had been out for a week already. The took their seats towards the upper middle of the theater and waited for the movie to start. They sat in silence for a while, not really knowing what to do. Whether to hold hands, cuddle, or just sit there staring at the movie screen; they were both nervous, this being their first 'official' date. They settled for hand holding at first. As the movie progressed, they unconsciously moved closer to each other and by the time they were half way through the movie, Mulder's arm was around her waist, and she was partially laying on top of him and partially laying on the seat. Contentedly, they laid like that until the end of the movie. When the movie ended, Scully pulled Mulder down for a kiss. He came down to her willingly.   
  
They pulled apart because they heard someone clearing their throat. The janitor was standing above them waiting for them to leave. When they hadn't moved, he realized that they didn't notice him standing there. To make his presence known, he cleared his throat.  
  
They jerked apart and being quite embarrassed, they both turned a bright crimson red and ran out of the theater and into the car. They then sat there laughing hysterically at the situation.  
  
After collecting themselves, they sat in the car and decided where to go next.  
  
After a long while of speculation, thought, and pondering, they made a decision. Today was Movie Day and they'd go back to the hotel and watch movies. They drove back to the hotel with the radio on and both of them singing along. The radio was on loud enough so neither could hear each other sing and save them both the embarrassment.   
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Room 1121  
Same Date  
4:21 p.m.  
  
Mulder called the hotel and ordered two movies, Patch Adams and Conspiracy Theory, while Scully turned the TV on and found the right channel. She found the right channel and lay down in the bed. Mulder hung up and joined her as they lay there silently waiting for the movies to start.   
As the movies started, Scully said, "Now what were we doing before the janitor interrupted us?" with a grin on her face.   
  
Needless to say they missed both movies.  
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Blizzard Beach  
Tuesday, September 3, 1999  
9:53 a.m.  
  
The park had only opened an hour ago and the long lines were already unbearable. They waited impatiently for another half-hour to pay for their admission into the park. Then they headed to the bathrooms to change. They met back out in front of the bathrooms twenty-seven minutes later, Mulder having waited out there for most of the time.   
"My god, Scully, what took you so long?!"  
"It's not my fault there are lines in the bathroom, Mulder."  
Mulder then squeezed Scully's hand briefly as an apology and led her over to the line, in which they would wait for thirteen minutes in order to get a locker to keep their belongings in while they were roaming around the park. They finally got a locker and stuck all of their stuff in there. They then put sunscreen on each other, took their shoes off and started walking.  
"Ouch! Shit! Damnit! This floor is hot!" Scully said as she ran into the closest puddle of water hoping to cool her feet. Mulder, who was already standing in a puddle, looked at Scully in amusement. They were standing in front of a map of the park so they decided to plan out where they were going, and how to get there without having to walk much on the scorching floor.   
They decided to go to the Lazy River first. Scully was walking slowly, trying to avoid the burning cement as much as possible, while Mulder was running through the crowds in order to get to the river faster.   
"Scully! Come on! Let's go! The concrete is hot u know!"  
"I know Mulder, that's why I'm walking in the puddles." Scully calmly replied as she was concentrating on finding the closest water puddle so she wouldn't have to step on the mortar. Mulder ran back towards her in attempting to get her to run with him. When he saw that she wasn't complying, he picked her up and started running with her. She snaked her arms around his neck and shrieked and yelled at him.  
"Mulder!! Put me down! I know how to walk!!" Scully managed to get out between laughs.   
"I know Scully but you were taking to long and my feet were burning up!" He said while trying to find the path that leads to the Lazy River.  
After a few more minutes of searching, Scully pointed it out.   
"Mulder. It's over there" She said pointing to her left.  
Mulder instantly turned and ran left, almost knocking over an old lady and a young teenage couple.   
"Sorry!" Scully called over Mulder's shoulder, who was oblivious to what had just occurred. He was so intent on getting to the water that he hadn't seen them standing there.   
He reached the steps leading into it virtually dove into the shallow river.   
"Ahh!" Mulder yelled. "This water is freezing!"  
At this Scully laughed and asked him "Would you rather be standing out there burning your feet or in cold water, Mulder?"  
At this Mulder just rolled his eyes and went about finding tubes for himself and Scully. He found a double tube floating and took that instead of two separate tubes. The look on Scully's countenance was a look of surprised yet pleased when he returned with a double tube instead of two separate ones. Scully got first and then Mulder got on the tube. They sat facing each other so they could talk to each other comfortably among other things.   
  
*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Same Place  
Same Date  
1:11 p.m.  
  
After leisurely floating around the river for a while Scully suggested they go buy some potables, preferably water, so they don't get dehydrated or sick during their vacation. Mulder agreed, but was reluctant to leave the comfort of the double tube floating along in the Lazy River.   
  
They got out of their tube and went to find the closest concession stand they could. They then stood in line until they finally got to the counter. They bought two bottles of water and went over to sit at the picnic benches in the shade. They sat there for a while; drinking water and watching all the different people pass by them. As Scully finished her water she asked,  
"Where do you want to go now?"  
"How about we go on some water slides?"  
"Sure. Lets go."  
So they walked to the road signs. Each was pointing in a different direction, each to a different slide. They decided to go on the Family Tube Ride next. They had two choices; they could either walk up the stairs to the ride or wait in line for the Ski Lift to take them there. The opted for the latter since walking up three flights of stairs is quite tiring.   
After twenty-three minutes of waiting Scully complained,   
"All the lines, All the lines!"   
"We could always take the stairs." Mulder suggested, also getting quite frustrated with the long lines.  
"No, no, we've already waited this long and we're almost there, we might as well just finish waiting here."  
"All right, but next time we take the stairs, deal?"  
"Deal." Scully smiled and leaned back against Mulder. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and rested his head atop hers as they waited in line. As they neared the chair lift one of the employees was making small talk with the bored tourists waiting in line. He saw Mulder and Scully and asked  
"How's your honeymoon so far?" incorrectly assuming they were newlyweds.  
Before Mulder had a chance to correct him, Scully replied  
"It's going great, actually. We're having a really wonderful time here."  
Mulder stared at Scully in awe but let her continue talking about their 'honeymoon'; he was quite interested himself.   
As they got on the chair lift and sat down, Mulder kissed Scully.   
"Mmm. What was that for?" Scully asked immensely enjoying their new relationship.  
"Cause I felt like it." Mulder impishly replied.  
"Well, then. You should feel like it more often."  
He was about to respond to that with another kiss but they reached the end of the ski lift so they had to get off.   
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Same Place  
Same Date  
2:01 p.m.  
  
As they got in yet another line, they decided that after this ride they'd go find something to eat and reapply sunscreen so they don't get burned. They kissed again while they were standing in line and luckily it didn't get out of hand; there were always people there yelling and making sure that everyone moved up as the line moved. When they got close to the ride, they were about to kiss again and one of the employees splashed them with water.   
"Ahhh!" Scully shrieked as she jumped backward bumping into the person behind her. She hastily apologized and then said "Goddamnit! That scared me!"  
"Yeah, that was kind of obvious." Mulder laughed as he pulled her back into a hug. Scully giggled and relaxed into his embrace.   
They then got into the family sized tube and were off down the water slide. Squeals of laughter came from Scully, and Mulder was amazed at this new side he was seeing of her. Never before had he seen her so open, free, and happy. He adored this side of her that he rarely got to see and wished he could see it more often.   
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
Same Place  
Same Date  
2:37 p.m.  
  
They got off the ride and out of the water and decided to stop for lunch.  
"I think the best way to get to the food stands that we saw when we entered here is through the Lazy River."  
"Why is that Mulder? Why don't we just walk back to there? It's a lot closer if we walk."  
"Yeah, but the floor is too hot. It's a lot easier to be brought closer to the food and not have to walk on the scalding floor. Please?" He pouted.  
Ohhh, how can I say no to him when he looks at me like that? Scully thought to herself.  
"Fine, Mulder, we'll go to the Lazy River." She acquiesced and started walking towards the closest entrance.   
They reentered the River and floated around until they saw the food vendors. They got out and walked over and ordered their food. They sat down to eat at a picnic table near the wave pool. Once they both finished eating, Mulder said, "I'll race you into the wave pool!"  
Scully laughed.  
"What do I get if I beat you?" she asked mischievously.   
"Hmmm..." he said, pretending to be deep in thought.  
"How about this?" He asked as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.  
"Nope, that's not good. Maybe something like this though." She replied as she gave him a long, passionate kiss.  
"And what do I get if I beat you?" he leered.   
"This." She said as she kissed him again.  
"Mmmm" he said savoring the kiss as she pulled away.   
"Ready?"  
Mulder nodded his head.  
"Set"  
And Scully ran off without ever saying 'go'.  
Mulder ran after her all the while yelling "Hey! Come back here! That's not fair! You cheated!"  
Scully kept running while trying to control her laughter. Scully reached the water before Mulder and was catching her breath from running and laughing so hard. Mulder ran into the water with a big splash. Scully put her hands in front of her face in order to protect her eyes from the splashing water.   
"That wasn't fair Scully." Mulder whined. "You cheated. You never said 'go'."  
"I forgot." She replied with a grin on her face.   
He laughed at her reply and splashed her with water. Scully shrieked and splashed him back. And thus started a full-fledged water fight. Squeals of laughter and enjoyment were heard coming from the two FBI agents and they caused quite a scene. Many people turned to stare at them and others joined in the water fight. As people joined it became hectic and the lifeguards started throwing people out of the wave pool. Mulder realized this and while Scully was turned around he came up behind her, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her through the water into a deeper and calmer area. He came to rest in the middle of the wave pool and kept his arms wrapped around her.  
"Hey, what was that for?" Scully questioned Mulder, not turning around and being quite comfortable having Mulder's arms wrapped around her.  
"The lifeguards were coming so unless you wanted to get kicked out of the wave pool I thought we should move."  
"Oh, ok."  
After a few seconds, Scully turned around in Mulder's arms so she was facing him. She said  
"I never got my prize for beating you here."  
"But you cheated. You don't get a prize for cheating." Mulder replied humorously.  
"But I still made it here before you and you never said I couldn't cheat." She pouted.  
Mulder laughed and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
They were busy kissing and didn't realize that a lifeguard was standing right in front of them watching them. He was waiting for them to 'come up for air' so he could kick them out of the wave pool since they were the ones to start the water fight. He was getting impatient and cleared his throat in an attempt to be noticed. They were both startled by this and pulled apart. Mulder and Scully let go of each other and Scully sank into the water. She swam around behind Mulder, climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck so she would be able to stay above the water without getting tired from treading.   
"Thanks Mulder." She says sarcastically.  
"Sorry." He says and takes her hand and kisses it softly.  
Then the lifeguard kindly explained to them that they had to get out of the wave pool because of the water fight and not to re-enter it during their stay here.  
"Lets go Mulder" Scully said, and Mulder started walking, pulling her along.  
"Oh, well. No more wave pool." Scully said.  
"Scully, you're starting to burn" Mulder stated. The concern was evident in his voice. "Lets go back to the lockers now and put on more sunscreen"  
"Ah, damnit! I knew we should have done that before we ate. Oh, well. Yeah, lets go."   
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Lockers  
Same Date  
3:29 p.m.  
  
Scully opened the locker and got out the sunscreen. She asked Mulder to do her back while she applied sunscreen to her face. Yeah, she asked because she can't reach her back, but also because she loves the way his hands feel when caressing her back.  
When they were done applying sunscreen, they walked back to the rest of the water slides. They ended up inline to get tubes in order to go on the tube slides.  
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Line  
Same Date  
4:13 p.m.  
  
"My god! How long does it take to get tubes??" Scully asked irritated that they were waiting in line for almost an hour and they still didn't have tubes.  
"I don't know but it sure does take a long time; a lot longer than I expected it to take." Mulder replied feeling frustrated. If he'd known the line was going to take this long he wouldn't have suggested the tube slides. They were both completely dry already from standing in the sun and waiting for such a long time.  
Their feet were burning on the floor and they were still not close to the beginning of the line.   
"This is taking waaaaay to long. Why don't we try a different slide?" Mulder asked after a few more minutes of uneventful waiting.  
"Sure, but I don't really think we'll have too much luck finding a shorter line."  
"We could always go back to the lazy river?"  
"I guess. I'm kind of bored of it though."  
"Ok, so what do you want to do?"  
"I'm not sure, lets just start walking and we'll decide on our way there."  
And they left the line and started aimlessly walking around the park. They decided not to go to the Lazy River and they couldn't go to the Wave Pool. They were heading back towards the picnic area to lay on the chairs there when she grabbed his arm as her face contorted in pain.   
"Scully? What's wrong? Are you ok?" a genuinely concerned Mulder asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just think I'm a little dehydrated. Would you mind if we went back to the hotel now? I just want to get a drink of water and rest a little."  
"Sure Scully" he said lovingly "Whatever you feel like doing."  
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Hotel   
Same Date  
5:12 p.m.  
  
Mulder carried all of their stuff into the room and Scully laid down on the bed. He then brought her a glass of water and sat down in the bed next to her. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead lightly while telling her to go to sleep and get some rest. She curled up next to him as he laid down in the bed and they both instantly fell asleep.   
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Same Place  
Wednesday September 4, 1999  
12:32 a.m.  
  
Scully was awakened by soft and gentle hand strokes on her cheek. She turned her face slightly in order to kiss the palm of his hand. She then turned to look at him and smiled brightly at him.  
"I take it you're feeling better now?"  
"Yeah, much. Thanks Mulder." She answered sleepily.  
"Thanks for what?" Mulder asked.  
"For taking care of me this afternoon." She replied shyly.  
He sweetly kissed her and said "no problem. I don't usually get the pleasure of taking care of you, you're usually looking after me." And he kissed her again.   
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Same Place  
Same Date  
5:37 a.m.  
  
This time they were both awaken by the phone ringing. It was their wake-up call. Their flight leaves at 7:30 a.m. and they still had to pack, check out of the hotel, return the car, and get to the airport before 7. Mulder went to pick his and Scully's clothes off of the floor and put them in a garbage bag with the rest of their laundry. He then went to his suitcase, retrieved some new clothes for him to wear and went into the bathroom to shower. An extremely tired Scully drowsily got up and threw on the first pair of jeans and tee shirt she could get a hold of. She then plopped back onto the bed hoping to be able to sleep a little bit more before they left for the airport.  
A few minutes later Mulder emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and ready to leave. He saw Scully asleep again and walked over to her. He lightly kissed her lips in order to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she sleepily said, "Are we leaving now?"  
"Yeah, its time to go now. Come on. Get up." And he took her hands and pulled her up off of the bed. They walked down to the car silently, both wishing they were asleep in each other's arms.   
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Car Rent-A-Center  
Same Date  
6:34 a.m.  
  
Their car ride was uneventful. They arrived and waited in line to return the car. There was a surprising amount of people there for such an early time in the morning. Everyone in line seemed to be half-asleep; Mulder and Scully were no exception.   
They then walked over to the airport and found their gate in record time. It was only 7:04 a.m. and they'd left the car center four minutes earlier. Apparently the car center was right across the entrance to the airport which was exactly where their gate was located. They took two seats near their gate and sat down to wait. Scully leaned her head on Mulder's shoulder and went back to sleep. Mulder kissed her hair lovingly and busied himself trying to plan their second week on vacation. Half an hour later, an announcement telling all people on the plane flying back to Washington to board the plane was announced. Mulder gently woke Scully and led her onto the plane.  
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Plane  
Same Date  
8:21 a.m.  
  
They had just finished taking off and were now flying to Washington. Mulder and Scully's contained four seats and only the two of them were seated there. They both unbuckled and spread out across the chairs. Mulder laid in back of Scully and draped his arm possessively around her stomach. She turned to face him and gave him a soft, sweet kiss. She then turned back around and went to sleep.  
"Good night Scully." Mulder said.  
"'Night Mulder." She replied.  
"Love you." He murmured in an almost inaudible voice.  
Scully smiled and said "I love you too, Mulder. Good night."  
And they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Plane  
Same Date  
11:47 a.m.  
  
"Due to the weather conditions we will not be able to land as of yet. We will keep circling either until we get clearance to land here or there is an empty runway at a nearby airport." Was the announcement Mulder and Scully awoke to.  
"It figures. We've been having too good of a vacation so far." Scully said.  
Mulder laughed but said, "You know, you're probably right. I'm surprised nothing went wrong sooner, besides the luggage thing. And this isn't even either of our faults! Isn't it amazing?"  
Scully just sighed and turned to the movie screen.  
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Airport  
Same Date  
3:12 p.m.  
  
After three and a half-hours of circling around the airport waiting for the storms to clear, they were finally allowed to land. They went to get their luggage, hoping it would arrive on time. Luckily for them their suitcases were among the first to arrive. They walked out of the airport and into the car garages. The problem now was finding the car.  
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Airport Garage  
Wednesday September 4, 1999  
3:23 p.m.  
  
They found Mulder's car with relative ease. Mulder took Scully's stuff and put it in the trunk. She smiled at his act of chivalry and got into the car. She buckled her seat belt and turned on the radio. The CD player kicked in and Jimi Hendrix came on. How surprisingshe thought. She turned off the CD and clicked through the memory buttons on the face of the radio. Oldies. No. Brittany Spears. Vomit Heck no. Smooth. Of course. She listened happily as Mulder got in. "I never knew you listened to music Scully. "He said with a smile. "I never knew you listened to pop." She said and changed the station when the song ended. "Bawitdaba" by Kid Rock came on. The look on Mulder's face went from calm to astonished. "You listen to Kid Rock?!" "Yes Mulder, apparently you haven't been looking at my CD rack much lately have you?" Mulder started the car and they drove off.   
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
About 30 minutes later, they arrived at Scully's Mom's. They got out and went to the house, but before they could ring the bell, Margaret had already pulled the door open and was ushering them in. They hung their coats as Maggie said, "dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes, have you two eaten yet?"  
"Not yet mom." Scully replied.  
"Wonderful!" She exclaimed as she set three places at the table instead of one. "You'll eat here then!"  
"Thanks Mrs. Scully, we appreciate it." Mulder said.  
They all sat down and ate dinner peacefully.   
They were each lost in their own thoughts so no conversation was necessary.  
What's going on with those two? Why hasn't Dana told me anything about them? They were holding hands when I opened the door.... And they appear to be closer to each other than they were when they left.... When did this happen? Maggie thought silently to herself.  
I wonder what Scully is thinking about. Why are we here? I like Mrs. Scully and all but I'd much rather be doing other things with a different Scully.... Mulder thought.  
Mulder looks awfully good in those jeans. It's a shame he doesn't wear them more often. He looks better without the jeans though.... Not a good way to be thinking at the dinner table.... Not a good way to be thinking with your mom sitting right next to you....   
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Dinner had ended and Mulder and Scully started clearing the table. Maggie protested. "You just got back from Florida! Go sit down and find something for us to watch on T.V. I'll clear the table." She took the dishes out of their hands and ushered them into the living room, handed Mulder the remote, which Scully promptly took from him, and went back into the dining room to finish clearing the table.   
  
Scully turned on the t.v. and began flipping through the channels. She reached HBO, where the movie Mafia was playing.  
"Stop here!" Mulder enthusiastically said.  
"Why? What is it?" Scully questioned.  
"It's that funny movie about the Mafia. I never saw it but I heard it was really good."  
As she put the remote down on the floor by her feet, Mulder pulled her towards him so she was leaning on his chest with his arms wrapped around her. She sighed contently and turned so she was facing him. They leaned towards each other and kissed. Mulder pushed Scully down so the were lying down, making out, on the couch.  
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Mrs. Scully had been standing in the doorway unnoticed for quite an amount of time. She had finished clearing the table rather quickly, and left the dishes in the sink instead of washing them strait away. Once they started kissing she was unsure of what to do.   
Should I go back into the kitchen and come back later?   
Should I walk into the room?   
Would they even notice it if I walked in? Probably not.   
She decided to test that theory. As soon as she entered the room they jumped apart like they would have had they been teenagers caught making out by their parents.  
Hmm. So I was wrong.   
"Do either of you want popcorn?" she asked, trying not to laugh.  
"Sure" Mulder said, overcoming his embarrassment.  
Maggie Scully left the living room and put the instant popcorn in the microwave while Mulder and Scully resumed making out.  
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Maggie Scully's Living Room  
Wednesday, September 4, 1999  
4:47 p.m.  
  
Just as they pulled apart Mrs. Scully returned with the popcorn.   
"Perfect timing." Mulder whispered into Scully's ear as they spooned together, with Mulder's back leaning against the couch and Scully leaning against Mulder.  
"So, what did you two do in Florida?" Maggie asked them.  
They took turns telling her about their vacation, leaving out certain details along the way.   
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
Car  
Wednesday, September 4, 1999  
8:21 p.m.  
  
They said goodbye to Mrs. Scully and drove back to Scully's apartment. Scully goes to the landlord to get her mail while Mulder went into her apartment.  
Scully walks into her apartment and finds Mulder sitting comfortably on the couch flipping through the channels.  
She threw the mail onto the kitchen table when something caught her eye. A postcard had slid off the table and onto the floor.  
Whom could this be from? She wondered.  
Ugh! Stupid mail people can't read these addresses. I'll go deliver it next door tomorrow.   
Scully walked into the living room, past Mulder, and over to the computer and tried turning it on. She tried again. And again. And again.   
"Stupid Mac. I'm gonna go buy a Dell."  
And with that, she sat down next to Mulder who put his arm around her pulling her closer to him. She sighed contently and they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
And this is how they spent the rest of their vacation; lounging around, doing nothing together.  
  
X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*  
  
  
Awww:) We know, the ending sucked. Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's not our fault though! We blame the evil school's who have taken our concentration away from this fanfic and have forced us to concentrate on learning! How dare they!?!? Jk:) But the ending still really sucked.  



End file.
